Kerajaan Saibara dan Kerajaan Ellen
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Saibara jatuh cinta sama Ellen, ada 12 ksatria yang membantu Saibara. Char : Jack, Claire, Ann, Cliff, Trent, Elli, Karen, Rick, Gray, Mary, Popuri & Kai, selamat membaca! dan jangan lupa review
1. Raja Saibara

CML : nah,oke deh semua persiapan sudah selesai

CCL : apaan yang udah selesai?

CML : dekorasi nya

CCL : dekorasi apaan?

CML : dekorasi buat fic adventure kita nih

CCL : ohhh…..,eh iya karakternya ada berapa?

CML : nggak tau pasti banyaklah

CCL : ya udah deh kita mulai fic-nya sekarang

Di fic ini aku pengen bikin fic kaya Anisha Asakura yang sudah ku baca yang genre adventure, pengen ku sengajain para perempuan ( kecuali ibu-ibu ) mineral town jadi ksatria sama laki-laki yang lain, namun fic ini juga menceritakan soal cinta Saibara dan Ellen bisa bersatu ga ya?

DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon punya Natsume bukan punya kita!

Saibara's pov

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kota, hiduplah sebuah kerajaan dengan raja yang sudah tua dia sudah tak memiliki istri lagi,dia tak memiliki anak maupun cucu ( sengaja ), namun dia memiliki banyak orang yang selalu baik kepadanya terlebih, ia punya banyak penjaga istana yang selalu menghargai raja itu dan nama raja itu adalah saibara.

"pelayan,ambilkan anggur untukku di aja's winery " aku membentak pada pelayanku untuk mengambil sebuah anggur

"baik yang mulia" pelayan itu pergi dan mengambil anggur

"haaahhhhh…..,andaikan saja aku bisa bertemu dengan 'dia' " kataku dalam hati

"ini yang mulia" pelayan itu memberikan sebotol anggur dan gelas padaku,aku langsung menuangkan anggurku ke dalam gelas.

"carter apa yang sedang di lakukan para ksatria ( udah lupa cara tulisnya gimana ) di luar?" aku bertanya pada pelayan lainnya

"mereka sedang berlatih yang mulia raja" Carter member tahu kan itu kepadaku,rasanya mungkin lebih baik kalau aku melihat mereka berlatih.

Hmmm…..,ya? Itu mungkin lebih baik, segera aku menuju ke sebuah lapangan di dalam istana, tempat di mana biasanya orang selalu berlatih atau mungkin bisa ku bilang tempat latihan para ksatria dan murid junior lainnya.

Aku seperti memberikan tanahku kepada orang lain saja, huh!

-di lapangan-

Di lapangan tidak hanya murid atau ksatria saja yang berlatih, ada juga yang melatih mereka terutama jenderal Doug, orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara.

"hai jenderal Doug, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" aku bertanya pada Doug sekaligus menyapa-nya juga

"oh, yang mulia raja, hamba sedang melihat latihan keras para ksatria" Doug menjelaskan padaku

"sekarang latihan seperti apa?" aku bertanya pada doug lagi sambil melihat para ksatria yang sedang berlatih

"latihan sekarang adalah bertarung antara ksatria yang lain, supaya mereka bisa menghadapi situasi apapun" Doug menjelaskan lagi padaku

Jenderal doug memang selalu bisa di andalkan kalau soal latihan.

"siapa saja yang sedang latihan seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi ( CML : Saibara, nanya-nanya melulu?)

"Jack, Claire, Ann, Cliff, Trent, Elli, Karen, Rick, Gray, Mary, Popuri dan Kai" Doug menjelaskan panjang-panjang sampai mulutnya berbusa (?)

"ohhh..., seandainya mereka bisa lebih pintar" kataku yang pengen di komentari oleh Doug ( kaya facebook aja... )

"iya, ya" Doug meng-iya-iyakan perkataanku, aku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide untuk bisa membuat mereka lebih pintar bela diri (?)

"AHA! aku punya ide yang cukup cemerlang Doug" kataku mau memberi tahu ide yang ku dapatkan

"memang apa yang akan dilakukan yang mulia raja untuk mereka?" Doug bertanya pada ku

"kita kirim mereka ke sunshine island ( nggak tau nama pulau-nya ), bagaimana menurutmu?" aku memberi tahukan ideku itu

"Hmm..., tapi yang mulia raja, bukankah itu terlalu jauh?" Doug mengomentari

"yang penting kan pintar, sekarang suruh mereka berhenti dan berkemas, cepat!" suruhku cepat pada Doug

"ah, baiklah yang mulia raja" Doug menurutiku.

Doug's pov

Yang mulia raja menyuruhku untuk menyuruh para ksatria latihan di sunshine island, padahal menurutku masih jauh untuk mereka berlatih di tempat seperti itu, terpaksa menyuruh mereka berhenti dan berkemas, setidaknya aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan mereka lewat surat.

"Anak-anak, berhenti cepat! latihan untuk hari ini selesai!" aku menyuruh mereka secepat mungkin

"hah? kenapa berhenti? bukankah harus sampai sore?" tanya Rick

"hari ini kita sudahi, sekarang cepat kalian kemas semua barang-barang kalian" kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Normal's pov

"Wah! apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jack bingung

"ntah-lah, tiba-tiba jenderal Doug menyuruh kita mengemasi barang-barang kita" kata Ann

"tadi aku lihat jenderal Doug dan yang mulia raja sedang berbicara" kata Claire

"jangan-jangan kita di usir dari sini" kata Rick cemas

"yaahhhh..., Rick jangan berpikir begitu dong, aku yakin yang mulia raja sama sekali tidak mengusir kita kok" kata Karen penuh percaya diri

"sudah-lah, lebih baik kita kemas dulu barang-barang kita, mungkin ada tugas" kata Elli menenangkan yang lain

"yasudah, deh" kata Gray langsung pergi begitu lain jadi ikut-ikutan deh.

Saibara's pov

Aku memang sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku sengaja menyuruh para ksatria, aku menyuruh mereka bukan karena latihan, tapi karena suatu tugas yang menurutku bisa mereka lakukan, aku yakin mereka sudah selesai berkemas, saatnya memanggil mereka.

"Won, cepat suruh para ksatria datang kemari" suruhku pada won

"iya, baik yang mulia" kata Won

Won's pov

Cih! dasar raja pemalas, seenaknya saja dia nyuruh-nyuruh orang, awas kalau ntar aku yang jadi raja aku suruh kamu bersihin kaki aku! aku mulai ke kamar para ksatria, mengetuk pintu mereka dan menyuruh mereka keluar, mereka keluar pertanda kalau mereka sudah siap.

"kalian di panggil oleh yang mulia raja, sana cepat pergi!" suruhku pada mereka, mereka langsung lari begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku.

"Dasar anak-anak songong!" kataku dalam hati.

Normal's pov

"haaahhhh..., untung kita cepat-cepat lari" kata Cliff terengah-engah di sertai anggukan yang lain

"kalau tidak, masih banyak tantangan yang harus kita hadapi dengan pak Won yang galak itu" kata Popuri

"tapi bagaimana ini?" Elli bertanya cemas

"ada apa Elli?" tanya Mary

"bukankah kata pak Won, kita di panggil oleh yang mulia raja?" kata Elli

"wah, iya, benar juga kata Elli" kata Kai ingat akan pesan jenderal Doug

"sudah, ah, kalian takut sekali sih! sudah ayo cepat!" kata karen menyuruh yang lain cepat.

CML : fic adventure kita selesai

CCL : masih ada chapter berikutnya~!

Chara mineral town : wah, wah, tugas apa nih?

CML : liat aja ntar

CCL : jelek ya? aduhhh! maaf!

CML : iya maafkan author-nya judul fanfic-nya aja ga bener, tapi jangan lupa reviewnya


	2. Tugas untuk ksatria

CML : chapter berikut dari cerita Saibara dan Ellen

CCL : beruntung ya kita ^^

CML : iya beruntung

CCL : chapter ini tentang kepergian para ksatria ke pulau sunshine island

CML : sebenarnya sih aku ngasal, ga tau nama pulaunya apa

CCL : mau gimana lagi

CML : udah deh kita mulai aja fic-nya sekarang~

Makasih buat review chapter sebelumnya ya, sekarang 2 author yang goblok ini buat chapter dari fic ini, selamat membaca!

Saibara's pov

Aku memanggil para ksatria untuk kasih tau tugasnya apa.

Tak lama mereka sudah tiba di hadapan-ku, sementara itu kusuruh para pelayan dan penjaga-ku keluar.

"Hmm..., apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanyaku sambil meng-cek pulsa (?)

"nggak tau, yang mulia" kata Rick sedikit songong

"pakai hitungan saja, dari kau!" kata-ku menunjuk ke Jack

"1" kata Jack

"2" kata Claire

"3" kata Ann

"4" kata Cliff

"5" kata Trent

"6" kata Elli

"7" kata Karen

"8" kata Rick

"9" kata Gray

"10" kata Mary

"11" kata Popuri

"12" kata Kai

"Hmm..., bagus, aku menyuruh kalian karna suatu tugas" kata-ku mulai serius

"ada tugas apa, yang mulia raja?" kata Rick

"begini, sebenarnya ini tugas tentang..." aku mulai bercerita

"tentang apa yang mulia?" tanya Gray cepat

"tentang..." kuucapkan lagi

"tentang apa yang mulia?" tanya Elli

"tentang..." ku-katakan lagi

"tentang apa yang mulia?" tanya Jack

"WOI! DIAM DULU BISA GA SIH!" aku mulai marah

"maaf yang mulia" kata semua serempak

"begini ini mungkin bagi kalian berat, anggap saja tugas ini juga latihan" kata-ku

"baik, yang mulia" kata semua kompak

"aku ingin kalian membuat ratu Ellen yang ada di Sunshine Island, menyukaiku" kataku dengan pipi merah

'GLEGGAARRRRR!' semua para ksatria kaget mendengar tugas apa yang kuberikan pada mereka, "dasar ksatria kejam, mereka bisa pacaran, tapi kenapa aku nggak?" omelku dalam hati.

Aku segera membentak mereka karna emosi yang cukup tinggi.

"WOI! EMANG TUGASNYA SUSAH APA!" marah-ku meledak-ledak kaya gunung meletus (?).

Normal's pov

"WOI! EMANG TUGASNYA SUSAH APA!" marah Saibara meledak-ledak

"eeee..." kata semua serempak

"kenapa?" tanya Saibara

"yang mulia raja! yang mulia raja!" ada seseorang yang memanggil Saibara

"masuk!" suruh Saibara menyuruh pelayan-nya masuk

"yang mulia, kapal menuju sunshine island sudah tiba" kata pelayan Saibara

"iya, sebentar lagi" kata Saibara sambil menyuruh pelayan-nya pergi lagi

"jadi..., maksudnya kami harus menyatukan cinta yang mulia raja dengan ratu Ellen?" tanya Jack

"iya, jadi kalian mengerti kan?" tanya Saibara

"kami mengerti, yang mulia" jawab para ksatria yang langsung pergi ke pelabuhan.

-pelabuhan-

Jack dan lainnya pergi ke pelabuhan, di jalan mereka sedang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sunshine island nanti.

"eh, bagaimana nih? masa yang mulia raja kasih tugas kaya gini" kata Claire sedikit kesal

"iya, ada-ada aja ya? Saibara jatuh cinta sama Ellen" kata Ann

"mau gimana lagi, habis ini perintah raja" kata Cliff yang seperti-nya menyerah

"tapi kan ratu Ellen ada di sunshine island, kok raja Saibara bisa tau ya?" kata Elli heran

"mungkin saja sahabat lama, iya kan?" kata Kai yang di sambut anggukan lain

"semoga tugas ini bisa kita selesaikan" kata Claire berharap

"iya" kata semua serempak.

CML : habis?

CCL : belum-lah

Claire : kali ini ngomong-nya singkat ya?

CML : iya

CCL : singkat amat, oke, please review


	3. Sunshine Island

CCL : chapter 3

Claire : tuh bisa

CML : yaaaaaa..., chapter yang sebelum-nya pendek amat

CCL : maaf-kan 2 author yang bego ini ya?

Jack : pokok-nya chapter ini harus bisa panjang, oke?

CML : semoga...

Makasih buat review chapter lalu dan maaf-kan kami karna chapter yang lalu pendek, jadi semoga chapter ini bisa panjang :)

Normal's pov

Para ksatria telah berangkat ke sunshine island, mereka akan tiba perkiraan pukul 3:40 PM.

"haahhh..., siap-siap saja aku" kata Claire dengan muka malas

"mungkin yang mulia raja menganggap tugas ini mudah, tapi bagi kita susah" kata Kai

"iya, kenapa raja tak menyatakan perasaan-nya dari dulu? padahal kalau raja menyatakan-nya kita tak akan kesusahan seperti ini" kata Karen

"sudah begitu, raja sendiri pun sudah tua" kata Gray

"sudah, sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh, kita coba saja dahulu" kata Jack

"lihat itu! kita sebentar lagi sampai di sunshine island!" kata Mary menunjuk ke depan

"siap-siap" kata Elli

-Sunshine Island-

"wahhh..., di sini tempatnya lumayan bagus" kata Popuri kagum akan keindahan disini

"iya, tapi kita mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Claire

"hari mulai gelap" kata Ann

"untuk sementara, kita harus cari penginapan di sekitar sini" kata Trent menyarankan

"oke" jawab yang lain.

Mereka mencari penginapan di pulau itu, tapi tak tertemukan juga penginapan di pulau itu.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah rumah besar yang menyala-nyala ( sebenarnya ga tau ada penginapan atau nggak di sunshine island, cuma di bikin-bikin aja )

"teman-teman, mungkin itu penginapan! kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Jack

"ayo!" kata yang lain.

Mereka memasuki suatu rumah yang cukup besar, mereka melihat banyak orang di dalam.

"permisi" kata Jack

"maaf, kami mau bertanya" kata Claire ke seorang kakek

"ah, ya? ada apa?" kata kakek itu berbalik

"apakah di sekitar sini ada penginapan?" tanya Claire

"ohhh..., di sini-lah penginapan-nya, ada yang sedang ber-ulang tahun" jawab kakek itu

"kami bisa menginap di sini kan?" tanya Claire

"oh, tentu saja, silahkan" kata kakek itu mem-persilahkan

Para ksatria itu pun segera ke atas, mereka mulai ber-istirahat.

-pagi hari-

Di pagi hari para ksatria telah bangun, mereka mandi dan sarapan, hari ini mereka akan mencoba melakukan tugas yang di berikan raja Saibara.

"ahhh..., pagi semua-nya" kata Jack yang telah bangun

"selamat pagi" kata para perempuan

Semalam adalah kejadian yang tak akan pernah mau mereka ingat lagi, semalam karna para ksatria tak menanyakan kalau mereka harus tidur di kamar yang mana, jadi terpaksa mereka sekamar, karna ada ksatria laki-laki, para ksatria perempuan menyuruh mereka tidur di bawah, sangat tidak nyenyak bagi para laki-laki -lah kejadian yang sekarang mampu membuat ksatria laki-laki takut pada perempuan.

"ayo, lebih baik kita berkeliling dulu" kata Mary

"iya, bagus untuk kesehatan" kata Elli

"tapi..." kata Cliff yang malu

"ada apa denganmu Cliff?" tanya Ann cemas

"tapi, bukan-nya kita harus berkenalan dengan orang-orang di sini juga?" kata Cliff yang mem-beranikan diri

"iya ya, benar juga kau Cliff" kata Ann pada Cliff

"jadi kita berkeliling sambil mengunjungi rumah orang lain?" tanya Claire

"tentu saja" jawab Gray singkat.

Akhirnya para ksatria memutuskan untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu, mereka juga berkenalan dengan penduduk yang butuh waktu setengah hari untuk berkenalan dengan penduduk desa, mereka pun pulang ke penginapan.

CML : update buat chapter ini selesai~

CCL : para pembaca, chapter ini panjang ga sih?

Claire : kalau ga panjang ga apa-apa, kan 2 author yang goblok ini akan meneruskan ceritanya -di geplok sama CML & CCL-

CML : kami akan meng-update chapter berikut kalau kami sempat

CCL : benar, review ya?


	4. Mencari pekerjaan

CML : mari kita sambut...~!

CCL : chapter ke 4...~~!

Char Mineral Town : lebay amat ya, 2 author ini?

CCL : gosip melulu

CML : gara-gara B'GOS

Char Mineral Town : bukan! tapi emang kalian lebay~

CCL : udah deh, kita mulai aja fic-nya sekarang~

Zack : lebay deh, kalian

Normal's pov

Pagi ini adalah pagi ke-2 para ksatria di Sunshine Island, hari ini mereka akan mencari pekerjaan terlebih dahulu, mereka kemungkinan akan menetap lebih lama di tempat ini, sebab raja tak memerintah mereka untuk pulang sebelum tugas-nya selesai, mereka kemudian mulai pergi dari penginapan dan segera mencari pekerjaan.

"eh, mau kerja di mana nih kita?" tanya Jack

"nggak tau" jawab Rick

"kita coba semua pekerjaan yang kita bisa" kata Mary memberi jawaban

"memang kita sudah berkenalan dengan penduduk desa ini, tapi kita tak akan tahu pekerjaan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan" kata Claire

"AHA! aku punya ide!" kata Kai yang mendapat sebuah ide

"hah? apa-apa?" tanya Popuri yang pengen tau

"begini, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi rumah kakek Taro?" tanya Kai

"Hmm..., benar juga ya?" kata Trent meng-iya-iyakan ide Kai

"kan kakek Taro tau semua keadaan yang ada di desa ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tanya Kai

"oke deh Kai, ide-mu bagus juga" kata Claire

"hehehehe, aku emang ksatria yang bisa di andalkan" kata Kai pede

"huuuhhhh..." sorak yang lain pada Kai

"jahat-nya kalian" kata Kai yang di sambut tawa-an

"sudah-lah ayo kita ke sana sekarang" ajak Ann

"ayo!" jawab yang lain

-rumah kakek Taro-

Taro's pov

Tok! tok! tok!

"Hmm..., siapa?" tanyaku menuju ke pintu rumahku

"ini kami, para ksatria" jawab para ksatria di luar

"ohhh..., tunggu sebentar" kata Taro sambil membuka pintu

Semua langsung masuk sambil memberi salam.

"jadi, ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanyaku pada mereka

"kami ingin mencari pekerjaan, kek" kata mereka

"hah? pekerjaan?" aku bertanya seolah-olah tak dengar

"iya kek, kami mau mencari pekerjaan, apa kakek bisa membantu kami?" tanya Kai

"hmm..., ah! aku tau!" kataku mendapat ide

"hah! benarkah kakek tau?" tanya Claire

"iya, kakek tau kalian harus bekerja apa" kata-ku cepat

"apa yang harus kami kerjakan?" tanya mereka kompak

"berkebun" jawab-ku singkat

"apa?" tanya mereka lagi

"berkebun" jawabku ( lagi )

"ka, kami harus berkebun?" tanya Claire

"benar, kalau kalian berkebun, kalian bisa mendapat-kan uang" kata-ku

"tapi, bagaimana cara-nya?" tanya Karen

"berkebun juga, kami ga pernah" kata Rick

"kalian mau nggak!" tanyaku tegas

"eh, iya deh, iya" kata Jack setuju

"tapi kan, kami tidak punya uang, bagaimana kami bisa membeli perkebunan?" tanya Rick

"kebun yang ada di sini gratis, kalian bisa mengambil ahli kebun itu" kata-ku

"wah! benarkah!" tanya Ann tak percaya

"iya, benar, asalkan kalian mau mengurusi perkebunan itu di sini" kata-ku.

Semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"oke, ayo ikut aku ke perkebunan-nya" kataku mengajak mereka sekarang

"iya!" kata mereka semangat.

CML : kok chapter ini juga menceritakan tentang mengurusi perkebunan?

CCL : udah bagenin aja, kita kan ga tau Sunshine Island tuh kaya gimana

CML : lagi pula ini juga menceritakan tentang Harvest Moon kan?

CCL : iya

Ann : aku mengerti ini cerita tentang Harvest Moon, tapi kok aku harus jadi peternak juga sih!

Char ( kecuali Claire dan Jack ) : IYA! KOK HARUS BEGITU SIH! -nyerbu CCL-

CML : aku menggantikan CCL yang tadi kena kecelakaan, review ya?


	5. Harvest Farm

CCL : akhirnya aku sembuh juga

CML : iya, gara-gara para Char remaja itu

CCL : awas saja ntar aku panggil Harris

Harris : - datang tiba-tiba - mereka di nyatakan tidak bersalah!

CCL : malang-nya nasibku ini ( T_T )

CML : sudah, jangan cengeng, kita mulai aja fic-nya sekarang

Normal's pov

Para ksatria bersama kakek Taro, pergi ke sebuah perkebunan yang terbengkalai, kotor dan banyak serangga-serangga.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal di perkebunan ini" kata Taro menjelaskan

"Uuh..., kebun ini bau dan kotor" kata Gray mengeluh

"Hahahaha, iyalah, namanya juga perkebunan" kata Taro santai sambil tertawa

"Haahhhh..., mau bagaimana lagi, baiklah kek, kami akan mengurusi perkebunan ini" kata Jack mengalah

"bagus, bagus, sekarang hal pertama, kalian harus memberi nama perkebunan ini" kata Taro

"Mmm..., bagaimana kalau Harvest Farm?" tanya Claire

"Hmm..., namanya bagus juga, aku setuju" kata Jack

"iya, aku juga setuju" kata Ann

"oke, oke, semua setuju, namanya Harvest Farm?" kata Taro meyakin-kan

"iya!" kata semua serempak

"oke, hal ke-2, ganti baju kalian" kata Taro mem-beritahukan hal ke-2

"hah? ganti baju?" tanya Mary

"iya, kalian harus ganti baju, jangan pakai baju seperti itu" kata Taro

"tapi kami tak punya baju untuk berkebun, yang kami punya hanya-lah baju ksatria ini saja" kata Mary yang menunjukan baju-nya yang warna-nya perak-perakan

"Hmm..., ah! tunggu sebentar di sini" kakek Taro meninggalkan para ksatria di perkebunan ini

"perkebunannya, apa kita bisa mengurusnya ya?" tanya Elli

"tenang, kita kan bekerja bersama juga diajari kakek Taro" kata Jack

Mereka mengeluh dengan perkebunan ini, ada yang ngeluh, ada yang menenangkan, sungguh repot.

Sementara itu juga Taro masih belum kembali, sehingga terjadi lagi keluhan-keluhan.

"Taro lama amat sih!" kata Claire mengeluh

"lama-lama, kita bakal jadi stick panggang nih" kata Ann

"iya, aku udah ga kuat lagi, aku udah ke panasan" kata Cliff yang mulai menyerah

"ntar warna-ku kaya rambutku dong!" kata Jack ketakutan

"lebay amat kau Jack" kata Kai sambil nepok-nepok punggung Jack

"Kai, kamu mah enak, warna-mu udah hitam kaya gitu" kata Jack

"apa!" kata Kai yang langsung jauhin teman-temannya dan menangis ( T_T )

"hei, lihat itu Taro!" kata Elli.

Taro's pov

Aku segera menuju ke Harvest Farm sambil membawa beberapa baju.

Aku melihat mereka dengan tampang yang buruk, wajar saja, itu juga karna aku harus mencari-cari baju buat mereka sampai berjam-jam.

"halo, anak-anak" kataku menyapa mereka

"haiiii..." sapa Jack lemas

"kalian kenapa?" tanyaku pada mereka

"kok, masih nanya sihhh...?" kata Ann yang hendak pengen marah, namun tak bisa

"ehhh...?" aku bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, mereka terbaring, jadi aku mengambil se-ember air dan menyiramnya ke mereka

"ahhh..., sejuknya..." kata mereka kompak setelah ku siram pakai air, mereka jadi kaya ikan dan bunga (?)

"oi! bangun!" kataku menyuruh mereka bangun, mereka langsung bangun

"karna baju kalian semua basah, gantilah pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang ku bawa ini" kataku sambil memberikan mereka baju

"iya, kek" kata semua

Normal's pov

Semua ksatria memakai baju mereka masing-masing, ada yang pakai baju panjang, berlengan pendek dan tak berlengan.

Jack memakai baju overall berwarna biru dan berlengan putih juga sapu tangan merah di leher-nya

Claire memakai baju overall berwarna biru, tapi lengan-nya berwarna merah putih ( Indonesia raya, merdeka, merdeka...)

Ann memakai overall biru dengan lengan pendek berwarna kuning, DLL.

Setelah semua selesai ganti pakaian, mereka keluar, menunjuk-kan pakaian ideal mereka (?).

"waw, kalian sangat bagus memakai pakaian itu" kata Taro memuji-muji

"hehehehe, makasih" kata Ann

"Taro ini pakaian dari mana?" tanya Trent yang memakai baju doctor

"hehehe, maaf ya Trent, kamu harus pakai pakaian kaya gitu, habis udah ga ada lagi yang kaya yang lain, lagi pula kamu punya pasangan, kok" kata Taro menunjuk ke Elli yang memakai baju perawat, Elli muka-nya me-merah kaya tomat.

"jadi sekarang apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Claire

"ini hal terakhir, aku akan memberi tau cara kalian berkebun besok pagi dan jangan lupa bersihkan kebun ini, jika ada yang kurang panggil aku, oke?" kata Taro menyebutkan hal ke-3

"baik, kek" kata semua serempak

"oke, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Taro meninggalkan tempat itu.

CML : pendek ya?

CCL : mungkin iya

Claire : nah, gimana pendapat para pembaca?

CCL : hehehe, khusus untuk para pembaca, maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan

CML : padahal udah di tulis tapi waktu di liat hilang

Jack : jadi..., mereka mengulang fic-nya terus, di hapus, di bikin, dihapus, di bikin

CCL : tapi, kami mohon review dari kalian, review ya?


	6. Ratu Ellen

CML : chapter 6

CCL : sebenarnya aku ragu CML

CML : kenapa CCL?

CCL : aku ragu chapter fic ini mau sampai berapa? sudah gitu Ellen belum muncul juga?

CML : aku juga ga tau, kalau panjang, ya ga apa-apa, liat aja si Anisha Asakura, bikin 1 fanfic yang banyak chapter-nya dan kalau soal Ellen, mungkin dia akan tampil di chapter ini

CCL : itulah sebab-nya kenapa dia di tambahkan ke favorit author

CML : benar, udah deh kita mulai aja sekarang~

Normal's pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama para ksatria mengurusi perkebunan, meski di dalam rumah belum di perbesar, namun mereka masih bisa tidur nyenyak.

Mereka bangun pagi karna ajakan kakek Taro yang menyuruh mereka bangun pagi-pagi.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan mereka keluar dan mengelilingi perkebunan itu, tak lama kemudian Taro datang bersama orang yang berbadan besar, amat mengerikan bagi para ksatria itu.

"hai, anak-anak" Taro menyapa

"ha,ha,hai..." balasan sapaan mereka dengan nada ketakutan

"kenapa kalian? ayo kesini" ajak Taro

"i, iya, baik" kata mereka ketakutan

"nah, semua perkenalkan ini Gannon, dia adalah tukang kayu, kalian pasti belum bertemu dengan-nya" tebak Taro

"i, iya, me-memang benar" kata Claire

"hehehe, pasti kalian takut kepadaku, tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak akan membunuh kalian" kata Gannon

"kalian tak bertemu dengan-nya karna beberapa hari yang lalu, dia pergi ke Forget Me Not Valley" jelas Taro

"iya, baik" kata mereka yang sudah tidak ketakutan lagi

"aku datang ke sini, karna ku dengar dari Taro ada orang baru di perkebunan yang terbengkalai ini" jelas Gannon

"iya, itu memang benar" kata Ann

"aku memanggil Gannon ke perkebunan ini bukan hanya untuk berkenalan, tapi karna kalian akan menetap di perkebunan ini, Gannon akan memperbaiki rumah dan peternakan kalian agar tidak rusak lagi, jadi bersabarlah" jelas Taro sampai suara-nya habis (?)

"baik!" kata mereka kompak

"oke, aku akan mulai bekerja" kata Gannon

"sekarang ikut aku, mari ke perkebunan-ku dan akan ku ajari kalian cara berkebun dengan baik" kata Taro mengajak para ksatria ke perkebunan-nya

-Taro Farm ( ngasal )-

"ini perkebunan-ku" kata Taro mengenalkan perkebunan-nya

"ohhh..., jadi ini" kata Rick kagum

"di sini sangat berbeda dari perkebunan kita, yang banyak sekali rumput liar" kata Karen memuji perkebunan milik Taro

"nah, itulah yang akan ku ajarkan pada kalian, kalian siap?" kata Taro

"siap!" kata semua kompak

Taro mengajarkan cara berkebun yang baik pada dari menanam, membersihkan rumput liar, menyiram tanaman, DLL.

Ketika sudah tepat pukul 15:00 PM, para ksatria itu pulang ke tempat mereka.

-Harvest Farm-

Para ksatria tiba di perkebunan mereka, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Gannon yang keluar dari dalam kandang sapi.

"ohhh..., kalian sudah selesai berlatih?" tanya Gannon pada para ksatria

"iya, kami sudah selesai" kata Gray dengan nada dingin

"oh iya, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan-ku, rumah kalian sudah ku perluas sedikit agar muat untuk kalian" kata Gannon

"oke, terima kasih Gannon" kata Jack berterima kasih

"iya sama-sama" kata Gannon mulai pergi, tiba-tiba Taro datang lagi bersama orang lain , dia nenek-nenek, Taro juga membawa kuda dan se-ekor anjing.

"ohhh..., jadi itu orang baru yang menetap di perkebunan ini?" tanya seorang nenek itu

"benar, yang mulia" kata Taro

"apa? yang mulia? apa jangan-jangan itu ratu Ellen yang di sukai oleh raja Saibara?" tanya para ksatria dalam hati

"halo, kalian pasti tak tau aku, aku adalah ratu yang menguasai daerah di sekitar sini, namaku Ellen" kata ratu Ellen memperkenalkan diri

"APAA!" kata para ksatria itu kaget

"HEI! TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU KEPADA RATU ELLEN, TAU!" bentak Taro marah-marah kepada para ksatria

"sudah-lah Taro, tidak apa-apa, nama-nya juga berkenalan dengan ratu, iyakan?" tanya ratu Ellen

"iya, itu benar yang mulia ratu Ellen" jawab para ksatria sambil bersujud

"sudah, jangan sujud kepada-ku" kata ratu Ellen

"oh, iya, Jack dan lain-nya, aku lupa memberikan anjing ini kepada kalian juga kuda ini, hewan ini adalah sebagian dari peternakan juga" kata Taro memberikan kuda dan anjing-nya

"oke, makasih kakek Taro" kata Jack pura-pura sopan

"oi! jangan lupa perkenalkan nama kalian kepada ratu" kata Taro tegas

"i, iya, baik kakek Taro" kata para ksatria pura-pura sopan juga

"nama-ku Jack" kata Jack memperkenalkan diri

"nama-ku Claire" kata Claire

"nama-ku Ann" kata Ann

"nama-ku Cliff" kata Cliff

"nama-ku Trent" kata Trent

"nama-ku Elli" kata Elli

"nama-ku Karen" kata Karen

"nama-ku Rick" kata Rick

"nama-ku Gray" kata Gray

"nama-ku Mary" kata Mary

"nama-ku Popuri" kata Popuri

"nama-ku Kai" kata Kai

"oke, terima kasih atas perkenalan-nya, Taro, maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, aku ada urusan di istana, jadi aku pergi dulu" salam Ellen pada semua dan Taro

"iya, sampai jumpa ratu Ellen" kata semua

"nah, sekarang beri nama kuda dan anjing kalian" kata Taro lanjut

"yang kuda Horcost, yang anjing Molly" kata Jack cepat

"kami sudah memikirkan namanya, setelah kau memberikan kuda dan anjing-nya pada kami" kata Claire

"haahhh..., yasudah, aku pulang dulu, mau tidur" kata Taro pergi

"yasudah, ayo kita tidur" ajak Rick

"iya" kata semua serempak

CML : chapter ini panjang ya?

CCL : gara-gara kamu bilang kemunculan Ellen sih

CML : ga apa-apa atuh

CCL : oke, please review ya?


	7. Harvest Goddess

CML : horeee~! chapter 7~!

CCL : iya, aku juga seneng

CML : oh iya, para char yang jadi ksatria itu lho, lagi dandan~

CCL : hah? dandan kaya gimana?

CML : tuh liat aja -nunjuk ruang dandan-

CCL : hahahahaha..., iya, benar, mereka lagi dandan kaya peternak asli

Char remaja : -muka penuh lumpur-

CML : kok, bisa kaya gitu sih wajah kalian?

Char remaja : ga usah tau!

CCL : udah deh CML, kita mulai aja sekarang

Normal's pov

Hari ini, para ksatria yang sekarang menjadi peternak baru di Sunshine Island, akan memulai pekerjaan mereka, dimulai dari menanam biji setelah di beli, menyiram tanaman, memberi makan anjing dan kuda, melatih anjing.

"haaahhhh..., akhir-nya selesai juga" kata Jack cape

"iya, nah, aku mau buat jus dulu ya?" kata Ann mau pergi

"eh, tunggu Ann!" Claire mencegat

"kenapa Claire?" Ann bingung kenapa Claire mencegat-nya

"kita kan tak punya dapur" kata Claire mengingatkan Ann kalau mereka tak memiliki dapur

"oh iya! aku lupa, terima kasih Claire, sudah mengingatkan-ku" kata Ann berterima kasih

"iya, sama-sama" kata Claire senang bisa mengingatkan Ann

"lalu kita mau minum apa nih?" tanya Gray

"kita..., pergi ke kolam yang ada di daerah sini saja" kata Mary menyarankan

"benar juga, kolam yang ada di daerah ini pasti sejuk" kata Rick setuju

"oke! kita pergi ke sana!" kata Ann semangat

Mereka pergi ke kolam yang ada di daerah sini, mereka melewati padang bunga, sungai dan menyeberangi jembatan ( semua palsu! ).

"ah! itu dia!" kata Karen menemukan-nya

"wahhh..., air-nya sejuk" kata Claire meminum air-nya, yang lain juga meminum-nya

"iya, ya, pas untuk cuaca panas seperti ini" kata Rick

Mereka meminum air yang ada di situ sampai puas, tapi bukan berarti air dalam kolam itu habis.

Secara tak sengaja Claire menjatuhkan setangkai bunga, bunga itu masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tanpa di ketahui, muncul seorang peri dari dalam kolam itu, sontak semua-nya kaget.

SRIINGGG...

"terima kasih atas persembahan-nya" kata peri itu berterima kasih

"siapa kau?" tanya Ann

"aku adalah Harvest goddess, ohhh..., pantas kalian tak tau aku, kalian pasti orang baru" kata Harvest goddess menebak

"iya, kami orang baru disini, salam kenal" kata Elli

"iya, sebagai ganti-nya, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permohonan kalian" kata Harvest goddess itu

"wah, benarkah?" tanya yang lain tak percaya

"iya, benar" kata Harvest goddess

Sementara itu, para peternak itu sedang memikirkan permohonan apa yang akan mereka minta pada Harvest goddess.

Mereka menemukan permohonan yang tepat untuk itu.

"kami sudah memutuskan, Harvest goddess" kata Jack

"oh, sudah? apa permohonan kalian?" tanya Harvest Goddess

"apa kau bisa mengabulkan permohonan cinta?" tanya Mary tiba-tiba

"ohhh..., cinta? tentu aku bisa" kata Harvest goddess sedikit kaget

"begini, kau kenal raja Saibara dari kota Mineral town?" tanya Kai

"raja Saibara? ohhh..., raja kota Mineral town itu?" tanya Harvest goddes

"iya, raja Saibara, kami ingin agar raja Saibara dan ratu Ellen bisa bersatu" kata Jack

"hah? bersatu? kenapa begitu?" tanya Harvest goddes

"begini sebenarnya, kami di suruh raja Saibara ke sini untuk membuat ratu Ellen menyukai raja Saibara Harvest goddess" kata Trent bercerita

"ohhhh..., tentu akan kulakukan sekarang" kata Harvest goddess

SRINNGGG...

"sudah, nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan ratu Ellen, dia akan bicara pada kalian mengenai perasaan-nya di padang bunga" kata Harvest goddess

"terima kasih, Harvest goddess" kata Cliff berterima kasih

"iya, sama-sama" kata Harvest Goddess.

CML : yeyy~! selesai

CCL : kalau aku serunya waktu mereka bertemu Harvest goddess

CML : iya, lumayan seru

CCL : kami akan meng-update chapter berikut-nya

CML : tapi...

CML & CCL : ntar di-review yaaa...?


	8. Kisah Ellen

CML : ini dia..., chapter 8!

CCL : di chapter ini, para ksatria alias peternak akan bertemu dengan ratu Ellen

CML : aihh...! bentar lagi fanfic ini mau selesai~!

CCL : iya, ada ide ga ya, buat bikin fic selanjut-nya?

CML : kuharap ada~

CCL : iya, oke kita mulai sekarang~

Normal's pov

Para peternak baru itu, baru saja menuju ke Harvest Farm mereka.

Mereka menuju ke Harvest Farm dengan menggunakan jalan tadi, saat mereka pergi ke kolam Harvest goddess.

Mereka memikirkan, apa benar hal yang di katakan Harvest goddess itu akan terjadi? mereka tetap berjalan sampai ke padang bunga mereka bertemu ratu Ellen.

"hah? yang mulia ratu Ellen?" kata Cliff menunjuk ke ratu Ellen

"hah? ohhh..., rupa-nya kalian..., kemari-lah" kata ratu Ellen mengajak para peternak itu menemani-nya, Cliff malu karna ternyata omongan-nya tadi terdengar oleh ratu Ellen

"apa yang sedang yang mulia lakukan?" tanya Trent

"aku hanya sedang memandangi padang bunga ini, aku selalu ke sini setiap sore" kata ratu Ellen

"ohhh..." kata Jack ber-oh saja

"aku sebenar-nya ke sini setiap sore, bukan hanya memandangi padang bunga ini saja, tapi karna mengingat masa lalu" kata ratu Ellen seperti-nya mau bercerita

"pasti sekarang saat-nya..." kata para ksatria itu dalam hati.

Ellen's pov

"hamba dan yang lain siap mendengar-kan cerita yang mulia jika yang mulia mau menceritakan-nya kepada kami" kata Trent sopan

"Hmm..., baik aku akan bercerita" kata Ellen memulai ceritanya

**-Flashback on-**

Dahulu, ketika aku masih kecil, aku selalu bermain dengan sahabat lama-ku, nama-nya Saibara.

"hai..., Saibara..., tunggu aku" kataku memanggil Saibara

"maka-nya cepat!" kata Saibara tegas

"iya, kamu kan tau aku pakai gaun" kataku membela diri

"iya, iya, yasudah, ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Saibara lanjut.

Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang baik, tidak seperti laki-laki yang lain, nakal dan pengganggu.

"hahahahaha..." aku tertawa, main kejar-kejaran dengan Saibara

"hehehe..., ayo coba kejar aku kalau bisa!" kata Saibara sombong

"hieehhh..., dasar sombong, awas nanti aku tangkap kamu" kata-ku sambil tertawa, tapi saat aku berlari mengejar Saibara, aku terjatuh sehingga lutu-ku terluka

"hah? hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Saibara

"iya, aku baik-baik saja kok" kataku

"ini harus segera diobati, ayo kuantar kau pulang" kata Saibara mengajakku pulang

"iya, terima kasih Saibara" kata-ku berterima kasih.

Dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Mineral, sementara aku putri dari kerajaan island.

"halo, perkenal-kan, namaku Saibara, pangeran dari kerajaan Mineral" kata Saibara memperkenalkan diri

"iya, aku juga, perkenal-kan, namaku Ellen, putri dari kerajaan Island.

Kami dulu sangat akrab.

"hahahaha, gambar-mu lucu sekali" Saibara menertawa-kan gambar-ku

"ihhh..., kamu sombong sekali" kata ku mulai menangis

"eh? jangan menangis dong" kata Saibara menyuruh-ku menahan tangis-ku

"hueeehhhh..., hueeehhh..." aku menangis

"eh..., jangan menangis ya? ini ambil" kata Saibara memberikan sapu tangan-nya

"terima kasih..." kata-ku

"iya, aku minta maaf ya?" Saibara minta maaf padaku

"iya, aku maafkan" aku memaafkan Saibara.

Tapi, sayang-nya aku harus terpisah dengan Saibara karna perintah ayah-nya juga, sehingga sampai sekarang aku masih belum bertemu dengan-nya.

**-Flashback off-**

"begitu-lah kenangan aku dan Saibara waktu kecil" kata-ku mengingat masa lalu

"hueeehhh..., aku kasian sekali..." kata Elli hampir menangis ( author-nya jadi pengen nangis... :'( ) yang lain jadi ikut sedih juga

"tapi, setelah ku ketahui..., ternyata aku menyimpan perasaan terhadap-nya" kata-ku jujur

"hah?" yang lain mendengar lagi dengan serius

"iya, aku sebenar-nya, aku menyukai Saibara" kata-ku berterus terang

"APAA!" para ksatria kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar pengakuan-ku

"kenapa kalian?" tanya Ellen

"eh, nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa" kata Rick

"oh iya, ratu Ellen, apakah yang mulia ingin bertemu dengan raja Saibara?" tanya Karen

"oh, tentu saja, apa kalian bisa mempertemukan-ku dengan-nya?" tanyaku pada-nya

"tentu, tapi yang pertama..., kami tidak akan menetap di perkebunan ini lagi" kata Karen melanjutkan

"karna kami adalah ksatria dari kerajaan Mineral" kata Claire

"jangan khawatir, karna akan ada cucu-ku, Mark, ia akan tinggal di perkebunan ini" kata Ellen

"benarkah?" kata yang lain tak percaya ( lagi )

"benar" jawab-ku.

CML : selesai~!

CCL : belum, belum selesai chapter-nya

CML : iya, belum tapi, chapter-nya selesai, gitu

CCL : ohhh..., dikira apa

CML : oke, cerita-nya menurut kalian sedih ga? atau yang lain-lain?

CCL : biarpun begitu, please review


	9. TAMAT

CML : kita kembali!

CCL : ini adalah bagian chapter terakhir

CML : Ellen akan bersatu dengan Saibara

CCL : maaf-kan kami ya, karna buat fic yang ga bener

CML : iya, soal Ellen bisa bersatu dengan Saibara

CCL : padahal mereka udah tua

CML : hehehe, jadi kita mulai fic-nya sekarang~

Normal's pov

Di pagi ini, adalah pagi para ksatria untuk kembali ke kerajaan Mineral.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sekarang mereka akan pulang ke istana.

Kemarin mereka telah menelpon raja Saibara, kalau tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Jadi raja Saibara mengirimkan kapal untuk para ksatria dan ratu Ellen.

"haaahhh..., akhirnya kita akan pulang ya?" kata Claire lega

"iya, sih, tapi rasanya sedih juga meninggalkan kota ini" kata Ann

"hah? kita baru beberapa hari menetap di sini, kamu sudah betah?" tanya Jack

"bukan, bukan begitu" kata Ann

"lalu karna apa?" tanya Trent

"karna..., disini orang-orangnya ramah, baik hati dan suka menolong, itu yang membuatku betah" kata Ann

"ohhhh..., tapi tidak lama lagi perkebunan ini akan menjadi milik orang lain" kata Gray

Tok! Tok! Tok! terdengar suara ketukan pintu, mereka pun membuka-kannya.

"selamat pagi" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut pirang seperti Claire masuk ke rumah mereka

"i, iya, selamat pagi" para ksatria menyambut

"maaf, kalau mengejutkan, kata ratu Ellen, nenek-ku, aku di suruh untuk membenahi perkebunan ini" kata-nya sopan

"ohhh..., jadi kau yang akan menetap di perkebunan ini sekarang?" tanya Cliff

"iya, benar, namaku Mark, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata Mark memperkenalkan diri

"iya, salam kenal juga" kata para ksatria

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi, para ksatria pun membuka-kannya lagi.

"halo, selamat pagi" kata orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah ratu Ellen!

"eh? i, iya selamat pagi ratu Ellen" kata para ksatria sopan

"ohhh..., Mark kau sudah disini ternyata" kata ratu Ellen pada Mark

"iya, nek, aku sudah sampai ke sini" kata Mark

"nah, Mark, kau harus bisa membenahi perkebunan ini ya?" tanya ratu Ellen

"jangan khawatir nek, aku akan mengurus perkebunan ini baik-baik" kata Mark berjanji

"ratu Ellen" Claire memanggil

"ya? ada apa Claire?" tanya ratu Ellen

"seperti-nya, kapal menuju Mineral Town sudah ada di pelabuhan" kata Claire

"ohhh..., hmm..., baiklah, nah Mark, nenek pergi dulu ya, nenek akan suruh Gannon membuat jembatan" kata ratu Ellen

"hah? jembatan?" kata semua ( kecuali ratu Ellen )

"iya, itu juga agar kalian bisa pergi ke pulau Mineral Town" kata ratu Ellen menjelaskan

"nek, sekarang sudah saat-nya, pergi-lah" kata Mark

"iya, jaga kesehatan-mu baik-baik ya mark?" kata ratu Ellen

"iya, nek, sampai jumpaaa" kata Mark melambaikan tangan-nya setelah ratu Ellen dan para ksatria pergi.

Mereka tiba di pelabuhan dan memang benar, kalau kapal menuju kota Mineral, sudah tiba.

"ayo kita naik" ajak Mary

"iyaaa!" kata para ksatria

Kapal itu kemudian berjalan, TTOOTTTT... TTOOTTTT..., selama perjalanan menuju kota Mineral, para ksatria hanya masih memandang pulau Sunshine Island saja.

Selamat tinggal pulau Sunshine Island...

Mereka tiba di kota Mineral, penduduk menyambut mereka dengan semangat.

Mereka berjalan dan akhir-nya mereka tiba di istana.

"silahkan masuk yang mulia" kata seorang penjaga

"iya, terima kasih" kata Ellen

Mereka memasuki suatu ruangan yang cukup besar dan disana-lah raja Saibara bertemu kembali dengan ratu Ellen.

"ELLEN!" kata Saibara

"Saibara?" kata Ellen

"hooohh..." raja Saibara berlari-lari kaya kuda lumping -di tabok sama Saibara- menuju ratu Ellen

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Saibara" kata Ellen terharu

"iya, Ellen" jawab Saibara

Para ksatria-nya jadi pengen nangis cengeng, namun kemudian mereka tinggalkan raja Saibara dan ratu Ellen berdua-an.

"Ellen" Saibara memanggil

"ada apa?" tanya ratu Ellen

"apakah kau ingin..." kata raja Saibara dengan muka merah sambil memberikan sebuah bulu biru, hei! itu Blue Feather's!

"apa? kau melamarku?" tanya ratu Ellen

"iya, apa kau mau?" tanya raja Saibara

"tentu aku mau" kata ratu Ellen menyetujui-nya

Tak lama, beberapa hari kemudian, mereka pun menikah, meski mungkin mereka tak akan memiliki anak, tapi mereka tetap bersatu.

Jembatan yang di suruh Ellen untuk menghubungkan pulau Sunshine Island dan Mineral Town, sudah jadi.

Dan sejak saat itu-lah, kemudian datang masa romantis para ksatria yang mulai berpacaran.

SELESAI~~

CML : waduh! pasti belakang-nya ke gajhe-an

CCL : kamu sih!

CML : biarin dah, yang penting kisah ini udah tamat

CCL : iya, iya, benar

CML : selanjut-nya bikin fanfic Harvest Moon, tapi tentang apa ya?

CCL : nggak tau deh

CML : yaudah, yang sudah baca mohon review-nya ya?


End file.
